In conventional networks, self-organizing network (“SON”) features might exist in major mobile networks, such as LTE networks or the like. However, no SON optimization exists that combines a fixed broadband network (e.g., a wide area broadband network, or the like) with wireless extensions (such as in-home modems, small cells, or community WiFi, or the like).
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing network infrastructure for provisioning of services, and, in particular embodiments, to methods, systems, apparatus, and computer software for implementing combined broadband and wireless self-organizing network (“SON”) for provisioning of services.